Numerous ways of mounting tablet/pad computers and smart phone devices such as: the Samsung Galaxy® product line, Iphones®, Ipads®, Ipods®, Kindles®, similar e-book readers, and similar portable electronic/multi-media devices are well know. However, several limitations exist for known mounts. Often it is impossible to alter the orientation of the device (that is go from portrait to landscape or landscape to portrait) for ease of viewing, are cumbersome, and the attachment point of the mount is fixed typically in the center of the portable multi-media device. Additionally, mounts that are designed as “handheld” will not double as a “hands free” stand.